Conflicting Interests
by Deliriousdreamer x
Summary: It had been four years since they'd left Hogwarts and entered the wizarding world. Hermione is now one of the ministries top aurors,Draco one of the few remaining Death Eaters, Draco has a hit list, Hermione has a mission... rated T for my paranoia, R&R
1. Chapter 1

**right,, this is my first Harry Potter finfic, some of you may have read it but I reloaded it after some assistance from tookkia :D **

**I've sorted it out and re-juggled it and made it a little bit longer :D hope you like it :)**

**read, review and enjoy :P**

**Chapter 1**

It had been four years since they'd left Hogwarts and entered the wizarding world. Hermione was now one of the ministries top aurors, she was the brains behind their operations and often noticed things that others didn't; therefore she was a valuable weapon to their team. Physically she didn't appear to match up with the other aurors but she could hold her own in a physical fight, the intense training they received ensured that, but she was most dangerous with her wand. She knew more spells than almost anyone, and how to use them to the best of her advantage. She was a threat.

Draco laid back in his green office chair. He had grown a lot over the years, and many women were taking notice, girls had always noticed him, especially in his last year of Hogwarts. A large smirk took over his face when he looked at the mirror besides him. He was no longer 5'9, but 6'3. His blonde hair fell in a soft dishevelled loveliness over his head. His grey eyes changed a bit too, and they were now softer, easier to hide behind. He used them as a tool to have girls believe what he told them, and it worked like a charm. He remembered fondly that by the third month after he arrived at Hogwarts for his last year he had been with over a dozen girls. He had toyed with them, had his fun and moved onto the next. What didn't make sense was, everyone knew what he was doing, but no one refused his offers. But most girls always had a secret soft spot for the handsome bad boy, and everyone knew damn well that Draco was that boy. Well, 'man'. Because now, Draco was very defineately a man. A very muscular, attractive, intelligent, cunning man that had a charm no one could escape. Well … maybe one person could … he glanced at the open folder on his desk. His latest target, top of his list … Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger, the one girl who had resisted his charm, the one he had yet to conquer

When Blaise got the phone call from Draco he wasn't surprised, in fact he had been waiting for it.

"Hey Draco, long time no talk, beginning to think you'd forgotten me."

"Forget you? Blaise, you've been my best mate for years, of course I couldn't forget you, it's just safer this way." When Draco's line of work was involved Blaise knew better than to ask of any more information than necessary.

"We need to meet up. I may have some surveillance I need a partner on."

"Surveillance and research. Nothing else." Blaise stated his voice cool and emotionless. "That's all I will do, Draco, you know that."

"I know!" he snapped. "So you coming or what?" Blaise thought about it for a moment, before shrugging and giving his answer, "Yeah, sure."

"Come around today. Five o'clock." Draco had hung up before he even had a chance to answer him.

Blaise wondered briefly which of his old friends he would be watching this time. After all there were only the major players left from what was once Dumbledore's Army. Draco and the remaining Death eaters had picked off the weaker ones as soon as they were out of Hogwart's protection, now it would be one of the big ones.

Blaise arrived at Draco's town house at precisely five o'clock, his jeans stylishly cut and shirt loose. "Draco!"

"Blaise." He felt himself being yanked inside and pulled into a very un-Draco like hug.  
>"Umm – Draco? You ok?"<p>

"I missed civilization! Seriously, Goyle and Crabbe and the rest of the numbskulls I'm forced to put up with drive me crazy! Stupid clouts."

Blaise smiled; that was more like the old Draco.

"Had me worried for a moment there, thought you were going soft." Draco gave him a light punch him on the arm.

"Shut-up. Before I give you a black eye."

"Now … who are we watching?" Draco slid a file over the coffee table to him as they relaxed into the comfy chairs. "Hermione Granger?"

"One thirds of the _Golden Trio_. The brains. Harry Potter's best friend. _The Gryffindor Princess_. Head Girl. Know it all. Order member. Enemy to the Dark Lord. Know anyone else it could possibly be? Oh almost forgot, must have poofy hair." he snapped, waspishly.

"Ok, ok." Blaise flicked through some snap shots of her; they weren't very up to date. "Why are these so old?

"Well, my dearest father seemed to over look the fact that the person we had watching her was captured within three months, as was his predecessor and his."

Blaise whistled though his teeth.

"So they're being watched by the Ministry as well as the order then?"

"It would appear so." Draco was quiet for a moment. "You want to hang out tonight?"

"Depends …"

"You, me, Theodore Nott, you remember him right? Maybe Pansy. The old crew, Slytherins only."

Blaise thought for a moment.

"Sure, I'll just need to –"

"You can borrow some of my clothes, please I need some civilized company and I think a night on the town would do us both good."

"Ok, fine, but if I pick up a girl I'm bringing her back here to your attic room," he said with a wink.

"Sure thing, mate, just don't disturb me and whatever girls I bring back."

"Hermione please! You don't have to do this!" Harry pleaded with her,

"It's no use Harry I'm going."

"But 'Mione you could get hurt!" she reached out and brushed his cheek.

"It's sweet that you care, but really, I'll be fine, I'm not defenceless, I'm an auror for heavens sake." Ron stood in the doorway glaring at her.

"I won't let you."

She smiled indulgently; as you would to a child you were humouring.

"Ron, you and I both know that you can't stop me from doing anything, and if you try too hard I will be straight on the phone to your mother."

"I'll stop you!"

"Ronald Weasley you have never been able to stop me from doing something I wanted to, not even when I was an 11 year old bookworm, so what makes you think you will now I'm a fully trained auror?" he didn't answer. "Now move by yourself before I assist you! I need to go and get ready." He didn't move. "Fine, be stubborn."

Just a wave of her wand and he was blown backwards onto the floor and she swept past him and up the stairs.

"Can you believe she just did that?" he asked enraged.

"Sure Ron, she did warn you."

Hermione came back downstairs half an hour later smiling. "No!" Ron shouted standing up. "You are not going out in _that_!"

"And why not Ronald?" Harry, who was used to his friends infamous arguments rolled his eyes.

"Ron, just let her be."

"No, don't you care as well Harry? She's a member of the Order, and one of –"

"One of what, Ron?"

"Well, you know what they call us –" he tapered off into silence, shrinking under her glare.

"The Golden trio, you think that by doing my job and assisting in the capture of death eaters that I'm going to make you two look bad?"

"No that's not –"

"Yes Ronald that's exactly _it_ and to be honest I don't care! You two can go back to your quidditch but I'm an _auror_! I can't pretend that just because Harry killed Voldemort that the world's once again safe because it isn't!" she was angry now, angry with how little they seemed to know, or if they did know, care. "Did you know that there's been an increase on the number of Death eater related incidents?"

"Hermione, we're all aware of what's happening but there isn't a lot either of us can do… we're not aurors."

"Harry _was._" She said, almost bitterly. "We're doing our best to clear up the Death eaters and get them put away." She jabbed a finger at Harrys chest. "While _you two_ fly around on your brooms and sign autographs the rest of us barely have enough aurors to address all the problems left behind by the war! Death eaters being the main problem!"

"Hermione –"

"No! Don't you dare tell me not to go! This is my job." She turned around, grabbing her clutch bag and stomping to the door.

"I'll see you two later." She said quietly.

**pretty please review :P I'll love you forever :)**

**like it? love it? hate it? tell me please :D no mean stuff please though that'd make me sad... aha :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 :D ****sorry I haven't updated in a while :( the grandparents are over from Spain so I've been banned from the computer ;p**

**sorry about grammar issues or anything, I've written and uploaded this while they're at Homebase **

**Sneaky I know ;)**

**read, review, enjoy :D**

**Chapter 2 **

Hermione slammed the door behind her and with a weary sigh turned to face the waiting Cormac. His fair blondish-brown hair hung over his forehead in a smooth sweeping arc framing his blue eyes to perfection.

"Ready?"

He offered Hermione his hand smiling at his fellow auror, who huffed in reply to his question and placed her hand in his.

"As always."

He looked her up and down, eyes following the way the fabric clung to her with approval. "Cormac, my face is here."

She laughed, nudging him playfully and continuing their walk to where the others were waiting patiently, watching the handsome pair come towards them.

"Granger means business." Oliver said winking as he caught sight of her, "I'm available if you need a err – business partner."

He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Used to being the subject of the majority of the team's jokes Hermione rolled her eyes and joined in with the easy laughter. She looked around the team and smiled to herself. They were an oddly assorted group, but they were best, together they were capable of defeating almost anything: Hermione, 1/3 of the Golden trio, Oliver Wood, ex-quidditch star, Cormac McLaggen, pin up boy, Lupin, werewolf, Theodore Nott, once known as the silent Slytherin and now double agent. Sometimes they even had Kingsley, the Minster Of Magic himself. They were a well oiled, if somewhat mismatched team – a family.

• • • • • • •

Blaise sipped his firewhisky and watched as Theo strolled towards them, the crowds of VIPs' towards them, the mass parting before him.

"Draco, Blaise." He nodded to them.

"Theo." Blaise returned.

Theo sunk info the seat beside Blaise and scanned the crowds, seeing plenty of potential prey for his team. He spotted them as they came in, regardless of the glamour charms. His eyes flickered to his companions and he took a deep breath, preparing to betray the very people he'd known since childbirth. They were death eaters, sure. But he knew there was good inside them. His eyes flickered to where Pansy was dancing with Goyle.

"Get a load of those legs." He whistled nudging his companions.

The Slytherin sex Gods eyed her appreciatively.

"I like what I see." Draco said, a smirk creeping across his lips. "Who is she?"

Theo shrugged, a small knowing smile hidden as he bowed his head, afraid lest his eyes betray him.

"I don't know."

• • • • • • •

Blaise was fixated by the woman, something was extremely familiar about her, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He watched as she got up to dance, maybe it was her walk? The confidence every step seemed to have? The way her hair curled, perhaps?

He couldn't figure it out.

Unbidden an image of Hermione Granger flashed through his mind, catching him completely off guard; he smiled. Not a Slytherin smirk, but a real smile, the kind that only she had been able to coax out of him. He fondly remembered her reaction as she walked into the Head's compartment on the train and her eyes settled on him; it had been so unbelievably comical that it still made him laugh. Now he'd opened the door to those memories he couldn't shut it. Images, snippets of conversations, actions… all of the memories of the friendship they'd built up as Head boy and Head girl poured into his soul, pulling heavy on his heart like lead weights and for the first time he wondered whether he could detach himself from his affection for her and do his job or not.

• • • • • • •

She danced with Cormac, eyes scanning the crowds for her prey, oblivious to his hands on her hips. Her eyes stopped on where Theo had settled with some of his _'friends'._ She froze as he and his friends turned and looked at her, eyes running over the length of her body, as if assessing a prize mare. Cormac lead her back to the others,

"I think they like what they see." He teased, handing her a drink.

She elbowed him in the ribs as they joined the others.

"You're getting attention already 'Mione." Oliver commented as they settled in a rounded alcove. "They're still looking."

"Either Nott's doing his job properly or they can see through the glamour and are wondering when Hermione Granger – the bookworm – became so _hot_!"

Cormac winked at her laughing.

"Oh, our Hermione's not just hot – she's smoking!" Oliver poked her and then pretended he'd been burnt. Lupin shot them a highly disapproving look.

"Watch your mouths Cormac, Wood!" he warned, hand twitching towards his wand.

Hermione rolled her eyes, watching as Cormac left them in pursuit of Pansy. Everyone had become so much more protective of her since the death of her parents. Since they were murdered Kingsley, Lupin, the Weasleys, Harry; all of the aurors, the professors at Hogwarts, she'd even had letters from Viktor Krum and Blaise. In short just about everyone was treating her as if she were made of glass, a ticking time bomb that could go at any minute.

She risked another look over to where the ex-Slytherins were sat and smiled at Blaise, who was still watching her, an amused expression painted on his face, as if he could see through her act. As if he knew who she was.

• • • • • • •

"Who's that guy Pansy's dancing with?" Goyle grumbled, glaring at Cormac.

"I'm not her baby sitter." Draco snapped, eyes following the blond girl across the room. Blaise stood up abruptly, making them jump.

"I call dibs." He said, marching confidently to where the familiar blond stood waiting at the bar. He heard a small gasp and smirked.

"What you drinking?" he asked; she blinked, recovering from her lapse.

"Umm, Butterbeer."

"A firewhisky and a Butterbeer for the lady."

Hermione ached to tell him who she was, to tell him to get out and not come back again, but she couldn't. She had to do her job. He caught her peeking at him and smiled, in spite of the nerves he felt.

_What if I'm wrong? What if it isn't her? _

Once they had their drinks, Blaise took her arm, steering her outside and pulling her to an abandoned table.

"Hermione?" she stiffened and tried to back away, but his grip tightened on her. "Hermione? Is that you? Please I –"

Her eyes were wide, shocked and scared. He reached out, a tender hand cupping her cheek. "I missed you!"

He admitted to himself and to her, scooping her up into an embrace.

"Blaise." She said finally, giving in, and returning his hug. "I've missed you too."

• • • • • • •

Cormac smiled at Pansy inwardly cringing at her sloppy kisses.

"Take me!" she gasped, trying to pull him on top of her. "Have me, use me I don't care! I want you!"

He ran his hands over her, finally finding her wand and pulling it away without her even realising.

"I want you!" she covered his mouth with hers.

"mmmm-mmmm" he tried to say around her mouth before giving up. The toilet door was flung open to reveal a laughing Oliver Wood.

"_Petrificus Totalus." _He said through laughter. "That was the funniest thing I have ever seen!"

"Shut up and shift it! Urgh! That was disgusting!"

"Course it was."

"Wood!"

"I'm going, I'm going."

Still shuddering he rejoined Lupin.

"Where's 'Mione?"

"With Blaise. They're out there." He said nodding out the doors. He was staring intently at a small compact mirror, watching what was happening. Wood's mirror sat beside him. "He knows who she is –"

"I'll go help –"

"Leave them and do your job!" he snapped, waving a confused Cormac away.

• • • • • • •

Draco stood somewhat miffed and followed Blaise and the blond outside.

"No one can know!" he heard her say.

"I won't tell. This will be between you and me," suddenly without warning Hermione clenched her fist around his shirt pulling him down to meet her lips. Draco glared. He wanted the girl and he always got what he wanted eventually.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PRETTY, PRETTY, PRETTY PLEASE WITH A YUMMY CHERRY ON TOP! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all my B-E-A-UTIFUL reviewers you're brilliant and i really appreiciate you taking the time to review it's keeping me going :P**

**virtual cookies and hugs for those special people :) you know who you are :D xxx**

**well here's the third chapter involving a very confused Blaise and hints that perhaps something has happened between him and hermione in the past? **

**dum-dum-duuuuummm! :O**

**aha :P not tooo confident about this one, don't know why though?**

**sorry again about grammar, spelling etc. **

**read, review enjoy :P**

**Chapter 3**

Theo watched the emotions warring on Blaise's face in amused silence.

"Theodore – I mean, Nott. No! Theo – TheoNott – I mean –"

"Yes?"

Theo answered, chuckling at the usually controlled, tongue-tied Italian.

"Say – well, ummm." He paused, checking that nobody else could hear them. "Say – I have this friend. Yes, that's it! This friend… well, my friend he has this problem."

"Go on."

"I was thinking, well – well maybe you could help me – I mean him – I mean help me to help him." Theo raised an eyebrow.

"Sure,"

"Well this friend, he has this person and they're sort of very good friends – perhaps even at one time more than friends – and well I – he! He knows this thing and it involves her – she – it!" he took a deep breath. "Well this thing involves my friends person and my friends is very good friends with the person it's about!"

"What?"

"The thing my friend knows is about his friend! I – he – we don't know what to do because the thing he knows it could scare her or make her hate him and then she won't be my – his friend at all and she'll be angry and she's scary when she's angry! And reckless because she's like that when she's really angry and then she'll be in even more danger and –"

"JUST TELL HER!"

"You mean my friend should tell her – the person?"

"Yes! For heaven's sake Blaise! Your _'friend' _should tell."

"You do realise that this whole conversation was all completely hypothetical, right?"

"Sure it was. Now get your _'friend'_ to tell her and shut-up already!"

"You're right I should tell her! Of course I should, I'm such an idiot – I mean, he is, he's such and idiot and I'll tell him to tell the person straight away and he –"

"Zabini!"

• • • • • • •

Blaise stood, knocking his drink over and ran through the crowd, leaving Theo slightly dazed and very confused. He ran through the crowd, pushing anyone who wouldn't move out of his path. Hermione was getting ready to leave, he shoved Draco out of the way, knowing he'd regret it later.

"You weren't going to leave without letting me have a dance, were you?"

Blaise slipped an arm around her waist, giving her no option but to follow and dragged her into the middle of the crowded dance floor.

"Blaise! What the hell do you think you're doing?" she shouted over the music.

Blaise pulled her closer so they were pressed tight against each other.

"We're being watched." He warned, eyes flickering between her friends waiting impatiently and Draco, who was glaring at them over the girl who was currently grinding on him. "Dance and flirt."

She pulled his head down so she could talk into his ear.

"What's this about? You look terrified!" she giggled as she drew back, making it seem like a flirtatious suggestion.

"'Mione listen to me! Please."

She felt one of his hands slip onto her hip and then lower. He waggled his eyebrows, clearly enjoying himself regardless of the reason behind his madness.

"Blaise –"

"Just making it look good! Now listen. Draco's hired me for surveillance on you! You're in bug trouble!"

"What?"

"I'll do what I can to protect you and I'll try to think of something, but –"

He was cut of as Hermione threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Blaise." She breathed, his breath caught in his throat. "Don't do anything that'll get you hurt!"

He pulled her closer still.

"Don't worry about me!"

He didn't miss the misty sweep of desire that hid in her eyes, matching his own step for step.

"Come back to Draco's with me. We can talk better there." His voice husky. "he'll think we're hooking up. Go tell your mate and –"

"But –" his teeth gently grazed her neck and all her arguments went out of the door.

"Blaise – please."

"We need to talk!" he pleaded, placing gentle kisses on her neck making her sigh. She pressed her body hard against his causing even more stirrings in his young body, he sighed.

"Fine, but - don't, don't try anything!" she said with a breathless laugh.

• • • • • • •

Draco had followed her with his eyes all night, yearning to touch her. He danced near her, dragged whoever he was talking with closer to her and yet she still didn't notice him.

"You're so handsome and strong and charming and _bad_!" the girl he was dancing with panted in his ear. "I want you!"

_But I don't really want you. _He thought, eyes flickering to the blond stunner.

She was with Blaise, a cold possessive anger flowed through his veins as he watched them dance, as he saw him charm her with what he could only guess were witty remarks and flirtatious compliments. He was mad at Zabini, inexplicably protective of the blond girl, she dissevered more than a one night stand, he didn't know how he knew, but he knew she was better than that. His eyes upon her face, his hand following the contours of her body, her lips upon his, his upon hers. It was almost more than he could bare, watching them. Angry and frustrated he flashed a smile to the small red head grinding on his and kissed her.

"Take me Draco! I'm yours!" she gasped, jumping on his and wrapping her legs around his waist sucking his earlobe. Draco shuddered, but not with pleasure.

He watched as Blaise and the blond left, hands all over each other, before finally paying attention to the panting girl wrapped around him.

**opionions please :) enjoy it? hate it?**

**push the pretty blue button :D ppppllllleeeeeaaaasssseeeeeee**

**you know you want to ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**this is the longest chapter I've written so far!... ****and the quickest update :D *claps* hope you like it :)**

**HUMONGOUS THANK YOUS TOO... soulriser, Claire96, , Tookia, SweetAngelofMusic and frostykitten for keeping me going with your reviews.**

**please keep them coming :D**

**read, review and enjoy :D**

**Chapter 4**

Draco's loft room was larger than all of the rooms on the second floor of her parent's house put together and somehow still managed to feel cosy. Blaise sat on the bed watching her expectantly, a soft intimate smile on his face that set her heart racing.

"Blaise –"

"Hermione."

He reached out, grabbing her arm and pulling her down on top of him. She screamed, making him laugh, a warm hearty sound, as she scrambled to right herself.

"What are you doing?"

"Relax. I'm just messing."

She sat next to him and for a while they were silent, the sexual tension tangible. So foreign and yet all too familiar.

"Do you remember that night –"

"Yes." She cut him off, a blush spreading over her cheeks as she looked around the room at everything and anything but him.

"Every letter I get from you makes me think of it." He whispered softly.

He heard the small gasp that escaped from her lips and smiled. Knowing he still had an effect on her.

"Blaise, please. I – I can't…"

She let the sentence hang unfinished as his face drew closer.

"I shouldn't – I – you're…"

"I'm what?" she could feel his breath sweet, heady and warm as it caressed her face.

"You're – y – y – you're…" she stumbled as his face got closer still.

_This is wrong! _

She thought as waves of emotion rolled through her.

Love. Hate. Confusion. Desire. Friendship.

It was all so confusing.

_We're friends that's all! Nothing more nothing less. _

Common sense screamed in her mind, telling her to move, to pull away. But she couldn't. She sat, as if frozen as he pressed his lips against hers.

_Don't react! Don't respond! Don't give any hint that you could possibly still have a soft spot for him!_

Her mind raged as she forced herself not to return the kiss as his lips started to move against hers.

_The sparks gone, the sparks gone, the sparks gone, the sparks gone…_

She chanted in her head, willing herself to stay as cool and unresponsive as a china doll.

• • • • • • •

"Harry! How can you sleep at a time like this?" Ron shouted, pacing the length of the kitchen.

Harry almost head butted the table as he was jolted awake.

"Easily. It's three in the morning!"

"Don't you care?"

"Of course I care Ron! But she's a big girl now; Hermione can probably take better care of herself than we can."

"But Harry she's out there somewhere all alone and –"

"Oh, I doubt she's alone."

"Harry!"

"Ron!"

"Stop it!"

"You first!"

"All I'm doing is worrying about a friend who could be getting tortured for all we know and –"

"I doubt she's getting tortured Ron… face it she's getting –"

"Don't say it."

"Hermione is having –"

"Don't you dare Harry!"

"Hermione is having sex!"

"LALALALALALA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! I'M NOT LISTENING!"

"Ron just admit you're jealous that someone else is having –"

"LALALALALALALA! CAN'T HEAR YOU! CAN'T HEAR YOU! NAH-AH NOT LISTENING!"

At the doorway quite a crowd was gathering, Ron's shouting having either woken them up or alerted them that something was happening. Cormac, Oliver, George, Fred, Ginny, Lupin and Severus, all peering in with raised eyebrows and stifled laughter.

"Ronald!"

"NOT LISTENING!"

Glancing at each other Fred and George ventured into the kitchen approaching their brother. With a nod they each grabbed one of Ron's hands and tugged them away from his ears, whispering into them.

"Hermione is getting laid."

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

"You are so childish!" Ginny complained as she flounced away just as Ron launched himself at his brothers.

"Bet you Ron comes out on top." Oliver whispered to Cormac.

"You're on."

The two adults merely shook their heads at each other in silent disbelief and walked away, Lupin to return to his bed, Severus to his book. Each shaking their heads trying to quell the laughter bubbling up on the inside.

• • • • • • •

"Hermione!" Blaise almost growled as he pulled back. "I thought you wanted this?"

She didn't answer.

"At the club –"

"I'm sorry Blaise but I can't… I'm sorry but –"

"Fine."

She heard the regret in his voice, he regretted making that move, regretted assuming she still felt the same way, and yet he was pleased. He knew he had an effect on her, he could see it on her face even when her lips and words denied it. He smirked at her.

"Blaise what did you want to discuss?"

"Right – yeah. Umm yeah."

He reached under the mattress pulling out a file and handing it to her stiffly. He tracked her expressions as she read it.

"I knew they were watching me." She said softly.

"But how?"

"They weren't exactly discreet. It was easy to bring them in."

Blaise pulled back to study her.

"Listen 'Mione. Those guys were little fish in a massive ocean. You're in _big_ trouble! You need to hide or they will _kill_ you!"

He was almost shouting, having to resist the urge to grab the stubborn girl by the shoulders and shake her.

"Draco's serious! You're a threat."

"But Harry –"

"Spends his time signing autographs and posing for pictures." She blinked at how similar it was to the very words she had used earlier. "You are the real threat Hermione! You are the one who's capturing all the death eaters. You are the one they are scared of. Yours is the name that is brought up over and over in meetings."

"How would you know Blaise? You aren't – are you?"

"I'm not a death eater no, but I have my sources."

She sighed as sweet relief swept through her.

"I have my sources 'Mione. You need to either go into hiding or – or something but whatever it is you need to do it quickly!"

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine." He captured her hand and kissed it softly. "I will be fine so long as I know you are ok. I'll cover for you I'll –"

"I need to tell the others." She said quietly. "And I need to go now."

"Yes you need to – what? Go now? Why?"

"Because time is of the essence."

Shaking his head in disbelief he nodded standing silently.

"Well come here." He opened his arms and was surprised when Hermione tackled him, her arms tight around her waist. The next thing she knew his hands were in here hair fluffing it and making it look as if she had been standing in a gale.

"What are you doing?" she asked pushing him away.

"Making it look good." He winked and tugged one of her straps off her shoulder. "Better. You could pass as a harlot, as dishevelled from our _'love making'_." He teased, receiving a harsh poke.

"Thank you." He nodded and watched as she walked out of the door.

Silently he shuffled towards the door to shut it only for a hand to snake around the door and knot in his shirt tugging him into the doorway and downwards. He felt the warmth of lips against his and smiled, kissing her back. All too soon the warmth of her lips left hers.

"Thank you."

And she was gone.

• • • • • • •

Draco glared at the redhead now snoring loud and vastly unattractive in his bed. She had sweated profusely, to the point when it stopped being sexy and started being plain disgusting; her makeup was no longer alluring but smeared all over her face, giving her the look of a sad clown and her hair bushy to the point that it made an eleven year old Hermione Granger's hair look sleek. Looking at the girl now, she reminded him of Ronald Weasley which was just wrong on so many levels he didn't even want to think about it. Putting on his boxers he stormed out of his room, intent on not returning until the redhead was gone. As he emerged from his room he became aware of movement, someone else was awake and it was definitely too stealthy for it to be Blaise.

_Auror. It could be an auror!_

Silently he crept around the corner and waited, listening for the quiet footsteps to get close enough.

• • • • • • •

Hermione was being as quiet as possible without being so quiet it would give her away as anything other than Blaise's floozy. She was shaken by all that Blaise had told her, shaken and to a certain degree scared, especially seeing as she was in the house of the very man who wanted her dead. Without warning she felt herself being slammed against the wall behind her, a heavy weight caging her. Draco put his hands on either side of her head, looking down at her menacingly.

_What the hell is wrong with me? _

She wondered, knowing she should have seen him or heard him at the very least. Hermione froze as her eyes locked with his. She studied them, and saw someone sad, and lost, and he was trying to hide behind this tough mask. Just as she had studied him, he was studying her.

_Oh god! What if the glamour doesn't hold? _

What he saw was a beautiful, somewhat familiar girl with curling blond hair and nervous brown eyes. His own grey eyes narrowed trying to remember why she was so familiar.

"I – I – I'm sorry." She stuttered, staring at their feet. It hadn't gone unnoticed that he was only in his boxers, nor was it unnoticed that his body was fine and hard muscled, years of training paying off. His eyes softened after the first few moments as well, turning both more vulnerable and more beautiful at once.

"Don't be."

She felt his hand gently capture her chin and tilt her head up to look at him.

"It's you."

His voice gave the impression that he was immensely pleased to be seeing her. For that moment her heart seemed to stop.

"The girl Blaise brought back, the girl from the club." She let out a breathy laugh of relief.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Girls don't usually sneak away from Blaise. Was he that bad?" she laughed in spite of herself, completely forgetting that she was trapped against a wall by the man who wanted her dead.

"You know I wanted to talk to you last night? I followed you but – but…" his eyes searched her face. "It's strange I've never had any problem approaching girls, never – well, no, not _never_. There is one girl – the only girl who has ever made me ashamed. Also the only girl to ever punch me."

He rubbed his face where _her_ fist had made contact all those years ago. Hermione grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"I really don't know why I just told you that." He blundered. "You make me nervous."

"Really? You make me nervous too." She laughed at the truth, but he would never guess why he made her nervous.

"What's your name? Blaise seemed to know you."

"My name?" he nodded.

"Harmony… and you are?"

He seemed surprised she'd asked. Hermione smiled at the thought of catching Draco off guard.

"Draco Malfoy." She gasped, letting her emotions bubble free before putting a cap on them and turning wide brown eyes upon him. "Harmony, would you consider going on a date with me?" he asked, Hermione scanned his face for any sign of trickery and found none.

"Oh. I – I'm flattered." She fluttered her eyelids, trying to ignore the heat of his body still crushing hers against the wall. Suddenly he had a hand on her wrist and was dragging her to a table, writing something down.

"Here, don't rush, call me."

"Alright, I will." He smiled at her, lifting her hand to his mouth and kissing it, eyes never leaving hers. Blinking she turned and walked away, breath rasping through her throat, desperate to get to the safety of her friends.

**if you've read this and liked it, or even disliked it, or have any ideas etc. please review or inbox me I'd really appreciate it :)**

**thank you my devoted reviewers you really make me feel like I'm doing an alright job :D**

**I'm holding my story hostage until I have 12 reviews... MWAH-HA-HA ... **

**You know what to do if you want more... and I hope you do because I'm enjoying writing this :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all who reviewed... one off my target but I couldn't resist :P**

**hope you like this chapter, I've been itching to upload this chapter for AGES...**

**read, review, enjoy :D**

**Chapter 5**

Hermione's feet had barely touched the top step of Grimauld Place when the door was flung open and large arms encased her, dragging her inside in a suffocating hug.

"Hermione!"

"Ron put me down." She gasped, struggling to get free.

"Harry was so worried 'Mione!"

She heard a spluttering laugh and shoved a bemused Ron away, fleeing as her eyes filled with tears. She pushed Harry out of her way running blindly to her room all the while chanting in her mind:

_I am strong, I don't cry, I am strong, I don't cry, I am strong…_

"Ronald Bilibus Weasley! What on earth have you done to her this time?" Ginny shouted, hands on hips tapping her foot imapiently.

"But – I – she – I –"

"Ronald!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Yeah right, of course you didn't. It's never you is it?"

Harry and Ron watched the fiery haired girl storm out of the room and run after her friend in silence.

"Bloody hell!" Ron gaped. "What's wrong with them?"

• • • • • • •

"But I thought we had… had something… something special!" the redhead wailed, face the same colour as her hair, her nose dripping.

"Drakie! We… have… something – I… love… you!"

"Well I don't love you."

"Yes you do Drakie-poo!" she screamed. "Yes you do!"

Blaise was in hysterics, tears of laughter rolling down his cheeks.

"Yes Drakie-poo… she's… she's a real keeper… this one!" He managed to splutter out in between hoots of laughter as he clutched his ribs. The girl cast a pathetic simpering glance at him before launching all her attention back to Draco.

"I'll never forget you!" She grabbed the front of his robes, shaking him with surprising strength. "Never!"

"Drakie-poo!" Blaise roared. "Oh that's rich!"

"Never! Ever! Ever!"

With each word she shook the surprised death eater with renewed vigour.

"Blaise! Get _it_ off of me _now_!"

"Ok Drakie-poo, ok."

Grabbing the deranged redhead around the waist lifting her and trying to yank her off of his friend.

"Never!"

"Blaise!" Draco growled, a hint of desperation creeping into his voice.

"Ever! Never, ever, never!"

With a final yank Blaise succeeded in detatching the still shouting girl and dumping her on the door step."

"Drakie!"

The blond leapt back from the door like a cat out of water.

"I love you!"

Blaise slammed the door in the over affectionate girl's face, laughing uncontrollably all the while.

"Oh dear me, that was hilarious!" Blaise announced.

"Shut-up!"

Draco swatted his friend pouring himself some firewhisky. Blaise stared wide eyed

"Bit early isn't it?"

"Not after that it's not!"

"You should have seen your face! The mighty Draco paled by an enthusiastic admirer."

The shouts of the girl could still be heard through the door.

"We are meant to be!"

"Why won't she disappear?" Draco asked utterly bemused as he retreated even further away from the door.

"You can deny it all you want, but I know the truth Drakie-poo… I… know… the… truth! I know it!"

With a mischievous grin Blaise's eyes twitched to the door.

"I wonder, should I let her in?"

He wandered teasingly over to the door and reached for the handle only to be tackled to the ground by a frantic Draco.

"You dare and I'll curse you into the next century! I'll _Crucio_ you into the next millennium! I'll – I'll really hurt you!"

"Course you will Drakie-p – "

"Don't you dare!"

"Drakie-poo!"

Blaise leapt to his feet covering his head as he ran dodging bogey bat hexes and other more colourful schoolboy hexes.

"What in hell's name is going on in here?" a deep voice boomed as the two young men ran headlong into Pansy's father, resulting in them all ending up on the floor in a pile of tangled limbs, from which the older man quickly extricated himself.

"He started it!" Draco shouted pointing accusingly at Blaise.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Shut-up!" Mr. Parkinson bellowed over their din, casting silencing spells on them both. "You're both acting like five year olds! You were more mature than this when you were at Hogwarts."

Draaco opened his mouth to say that they hadn't had mucuh choice in that, that the threat of Voldemort's wrath was an effective enough threat to ensure you behaved, especially if your relatives were his most staunch supporters; only to find that no sound would come out.

Blaise laughed silently, causing Draco to lunge for his dark haired friend.

"Really?" Pansy's dad asked, exasperated and unbelieving of the scene he had interrupted as he separated the two men. "If I let you go will you behave?" he asked, feeling as though he had been transported back fourteen years and was reprimanding kids.

They nodded staring at their feet in a show of compliance and what was supposed to pass for shame, Mr. Parkinson didn't buy it at all but he still released them from the silencing spell.

"Now that all of that is taken care of where is Pansy?" the man looked between the faces of the two young wizards in silence as the mischievous smirks disappeared and they paled. Frustrated Mr. Parkinson repeated the question with exaggerated patience that he didn't own.

"Where – is – Pansy?"

"We don't know." Blaise whispered.

"You don't know? What do you mean you don't know?"

"Duuuuhhhh!" Draco sassed. "We do not know the whereabouts of your daughter, Pansy Parkinson."

Blaise almost laughed at how immature he sounded, especially the sentence that followed.

"Can't you understand plain English?"

"She left before us." Blaise added, trying to be helpful.

"Oh God, please no! nononononono! This cannot happen. It couldn't have happened, Pansy hasn't even gotten the dark mark!"

"She's still a death eater." Blaise retorted huffily.

"You don't understand you dolts!"

"Mr. Parkinson –"

"You dimwits! Aurors were there! Aurors in the club! Aurors!"

Blaise swallowed hard and suddenly found his shoe very interesting, refusing to think of Hermione.

"Aurors?" Draco asked quietly.

"Yes Mr Malfoy! Aurors!"

• • • • • • •

"Hermione Jean Granger open your door this instant!" Ginny shouted, banging on her friends door. "You get your but out here now!"

She had been shouting and banging on the door for the past ten minutes since Hermione had locked herself in there.

"URGH! Hermione! If you don't open this open I'll blow it open!"

There was still no answer.

"Fine! You asked for it… _Alohamora!_"

With a flash of light Ginny was knocked backwards onto the floor, her face tingled for a moment and when she pulled out a hand mirror she found purple and green splodges covered her face like technicoloured freckles. With a scream of frustration she remained sitting on the floor glaring at the door, looking very much like an impertinent toddler.

"What's all the racket?" Lupin shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"Hermione's locked herself in her room and I'm blaming Ron for everything!"

Ginny answered eyes never shifting from the door.

"He hasn't outdone us has he?" Fred asked, heads popping out of a room.

"I hope so! It would serve you right for all the pranks you play!" she replied waspishly. "I don't know, but I still blame him! Hermione!"

Shaking his head Lupin walked away.

Ginny had no warning other than a whispered

"Deserve it do we?" Before the twins appeared behind her, causing her to scream and sending the landing into chaos as Ginny left her post at the door to chase after her brothers shouting obscenities after them.

• • • • • • •

Hermione sobbed into her pillow ignoring the noise outside. The wind rushed through her open window, the bad weather matching her mood. She had been ready to leave via the window if Ginny hadn't been thankfully been distracted by the twins. She was scared and ashamed of herself for crying. All the while she had been with Harry, all the times they'd faced the dark lord, she'd never been the target. She hadn't been scared for her person, only her friends. They hadn't been particularly afraid because she'd always had Ron and Harry but not this time, they were busy with their careers, and this time Harry wasn't the target – she was.

"I am Hermione Granger! War hero, muggle born auror, smart, logical… I… do… not… cry… over… silly… things!"

She scolded herself, tears starting afresh for shame of showing her weakness, knowing full well she would have to tell everyone and they would formulate a plan and yet reluctant to share the news knowing they would want her to go into hiding like a scared, useless sissy. But that isn't what she was like, she was never one to hide from her problems, she liked being in the thick of it, feeling that she had a purpose and was helping.

_But if I'm dead I can't help anyone!_

"Miss Granger, would you kindly assist me." Severus's cool voice called through her door. "It would appear Miss Weasley has fallen down the stairs."

"Ginny! Oh my god Gin' I'm so sorry!" she gasped, flinging open the door, smacking it straight into Snape making his nose bleed with a crack that signalled a breakage.

"Oh god sorry I –"

Quick as lightning, his arms shot out grabbing her shoulders and pulling her back into his chest to stop her tumbling down the stairs.

"Granger, if you would not allow yourself to be so blinded by your emotions you'd stand a much greater chance of surviving! And my nose wouldn't be broken!"

He lectured as she whipped out of his arms spinning round to face him.

"How do you know?"

"Whatever do you mean?" he asked, tone of voice giving away that he definitely knew more than he was letting on.

"You know!"

Hermione accused stepping back and then she was falling, eyes squeezed shut, stubbornly refusing to cry out.

"Are you really so determined to do their job for them?" Snape snapped as she felt herself being levitated.

"To think that you, the brightest witch of our time and a formidable auror, would be felled by a simple task such as walking down stairs."

"Put me –" Hermione paused, searching the bare steps beneath her, "Ginny! Where is she? You said –"

"Calm Granger, Miss Weasley is safely downstairs brawling with her brothers."

"But you said – you lied!" she accussed as her feet made contact with the floor.

"When were you intending to inform the others of your current situation?"

"What? I…"

"You should. This is too dangerous to take decisions into your own hands without consulting anyone. It's foolish and not what I expected of you, a smart and skilled witch."

Bowing her head with something close to shame she nodded.

"I do not recall you to be one to be ruled by your emotions. It must stay that way! I will be giving you private tuition." Snape informed her, holding up a hand to stop her objection. "Don't argue! It's decided."

With that he turned on his heel pausing for a moment.

"Some of us know Miss Granger, I suggest you enlighten us all officially later."

"Yes sir."

**I really enjoyed writing the humourous dialogue between Ron and Harry and between Blaise and Theodore so I decided to do a few more... what do you guys think?**

**pretty please review... my target this time is...**

**15, more than that target would be AMAZING! :D :D :D :D**

**reviews please**


	6. Chapter 6

**Must admit I am slightly disheartened after only one review last chapter :'(**

**Thank you to vmg for your review though, it's the reason I updated :)**

**this is the longest chapter I've done so far :P please let me know what you think...**

**read, review,, enjoy :D**

**Chapter 6**

The conference was held in the kitchen of Grimauld place, the late morning sunlight drifting through the windows in fits and starts as it fought it's way through the grey clouds, members of the order and aurors all crowded around the table, leaning against walls, some going as far as to sit on the floor or share seats, if the meeting had not been so vital Hermione may have found it amusing to see war heroes and great aurors slouching on worn rugs and well built men squashed onto small wooden chairs. But in the circumstances nothing was particularly amusing. Hermione was the very cause and subject of the meeting, the hub around which the aurors believed events would turn. She could gather information from the inside; they would bring down the death eaters once and for all with information given to her freely by Draco Malfoy himself. Molly and Arthur and many order members were of course against it, lecturing Kingsley about her safety and questioning whether they truly cared for their own or whether all they cared about was capturing another death eater.

"What is one life compared to all those she would save by sacrificing herself?" Savage asked over the noise, causing a hush to descend over the crowd and glares to be thrown in his direction.

"What are those lives saved compared to all the others she will save by remaining alive?" Severus countered, surprising everyone.

Glaring at the cold professor a young auror shot to his feet,

"I didn't know you cared Severus… or are you just looking out for your godson?"

Hermione stood glaring at the young auror who had just insulted an order member and war hero so.

"Benjamin!" she shouted. "Apologise. _Now_! Or leave your choice."

The young man seemed to shrink under her glare murmuring an apology and turning an alarming shade of red as he sunk, ashamed into his seat. Once an unsettled hush had descended Kingsley continued.

"Hermione, you are more than capable of this mission, not only would it ensure your safety but – "

Ron bolted to his feet spluttering,

"Ensure her safety? Ensure her safety? What by handing her to starving wolves with a taste for human flesh? She'd be like a tasty steak for them – only not a steak because she's Hermione…"

"By hiding in plain sight both of us, the order and the aurors, would be safe. They would not strike her through us nor will they be able to find her, Draco will not think that his Blond date will be Hermione, will he?"

"No, but –"

"Shut-up!" the twins told Ron in unison starting up a shouting match as the mass descended into loud talking, everyone wanting their opinions heard and wanting the oppositions opinions overruled. Harry watched as, much to his amusement, Hermione banged her head on the table repeatedly in a highly animated fashion.

• • • • • • •

Gone. They were gone and it was starting to dawn on him that someday all of them could be gone and he would be alone.

Sitting in front of the fire he watched the flames feeling unsettled and melancholy.

"Blaise, will you stay? Stay here while you're doing this surveillance, here until we end this."

Blaise looked up from his book startled from the depressed tone of his friend's voice.

"Cause mate."

"Good. I mean, it's not like I enjoy your company or anything mate so don't go getting that in your head."

Just like that, the Draco that Blaise had grown up with was back, proud and witty to those who knew him well, arrogant and cocky to those who didn't returned, replacing the strangly reminisent Draco who had appeared for that moment.

"Cause not, heaven forbid that the _great_ Draco Malfoy should have _feelings_!"

With a sound that from anyone else would have been classed as a snort Draco was dragged from his melancholy.

"By the way, that girl last night."

"Which one my darling Drakie-poo?"

"Shut up!" Draco said with a shudder. "The ravishing blond that you scared away so effectively."

Blaise smirked at his friend

"You after some of my secrets?"

"Yeah, I am Blaise; of Cause I am… you scared her away pretty well. I could use some tips on getting rid of them."

"What do you mean? She was hot stuff."

"She left at like half past two." Draco replied amused

"And how would you know that? You sure it wasn't just wishful thinking?"

"Unless I was dreaming when I mistook her for an intruder and pinned her to the wall before wooing her into considering a date."

"You did what?"

Blaise's face was a mask of shock and well hidden rage.

"Pinned her against a wall, asked her out, gave her my number, persuaded her to consider ringing me –"

"That's low mate, low!"

"Low? She was leaving the house after a supposed hook up, or did you two just have a nice get together? A little chit-chat?"

Swallowing Blaise forced himself to laugh, recieving a strange look from his blond friend.

"How do you know her anyway?"

"What?" Blaise stalled, scrambling for an answer.

"At the club you two looked like old friends."

"Oh, that," Draco raised an eyebrow, gesturing for him to elaborate. "she is an old friend, an old family friend, we've known each other for ages."

"What's her last name?"

"Huh?" Blaise stalled, not wanting to blow whatever cover Hermione had created.

"Harmony… Harmony…Smith? Harmony – what?" Once Draco had started he found he was brimming with questions. "What's her last name? Middle name? Age? Origin? What school did she go to? What's her job? Does she –"

"Wow, hold it Romeo –"

"Romeo?"

"Lover-boy, whatever… ask her yourself if she calls back, I mean how could she resist?"

"Shut up!" Draco threw a pillow at his friend. "And it's when not if."

• • • • • • •

Hermione looked around the now quiet Kitchen in silence; they had finally decided to eliminate some of the noise and disagreements by keeping the meeting restricted to only a few key members and aurors.

"Hermione, you ok?" Cormac asked quietly.

She nodded noticing the glare shot their way by Ron as she rested her head on Cormac's shoulder.

"Never been better." She answered voice unusually sarcastic.

"Now that they've gone, shall we continue?" Lupin began. "Right, I think that hiding in plain sight is the best option, not only can you help by feeding us information, but you will be safe as long as you secure his affections."

"Oh Remus, she's just a child!" Molly fretted.

"Molly, she's an auror. She stopped being a child when she hunted for and destroyed the horcruxes… and any ounce of childhood she had left was ripped away by her parent's murders." Savage, the only auror who wasn't on her team left in the room, preached, receiving glares for mentioning her parents.

"Fuck off Savage!" Theodore Nott warned his voice tense as he moved from his spot against the wall to sit at the table continueing with his warning,

"My friends may have scruples about hurting you in some way but I assure you that I have no such thing."

"Amen to that." One of the twins agreed glaring at the auror.

Hermione smiled knowing that Fred and George were undoubtedly coming up with some ingenious act of revenge as they spoke. Severus nodded at Theodore, a proud smile on his face.

"You sure look proud Snape. Eager to see Nott follow in your footsteps?"

"Savage that is enough!" Kingsley shouted. "You speak out of turn once more and you will be out!"

Severus didn't even blink at Savage's petty anger, turning his eyes on Hermione,

"I shall be giving Miss Granger private tuition on exceedingly advanced magic, of the likes that certain aurors could only dream of." He sent a significant glance at Savage before continuing. "Hermione I believe that you are perfectly capable of an undercover assignment."

"No! She will get hurt! And what if Malfoy violates her or something?" Ron objected.

"Oh shut up Ronald! You're just scared that she'll fall for him" George teased prodding his brother.

Ron's face flushed so bright that it blended in with his hair.

"No I'm not! I'm going to get back with Lavender!"

"Oooo! Lav-lav misses Won-won." Fred teased, earning himself several glares.

"Hermione the choice has to be yours." Lupin stated, drawing all eyes to her.

She sunk lower in her seat, eyes wide feeling the weight of their expectant stares settle on her shoulders pushing her lower.

"I… I… errr –"

Without warning she was on her feet and moving away from the crowd as fast as she could the outer door slamming behind her.

• • • • • • •

Blaise paced back and forth in the attic room, torn up balls of paper littered the floor as he chewed on a quill.

"Dear Hermione – no, that's not right. Hermione, you don't know – But she does!"

He threw himself down on the bed with a grunt of frustration as he returned to his original message and read it again.

_Hermione, _

_Don't do this! You are in enough danger already without venturing into the dragon's lair. This is not only Draco's mission of sorts but the wish of those above him! I know it was you and your team who arrested Goyle and Pansy, don't even bother to deny it! Make your choice wisely because I can not cover for you all the time!_

_Yours Always,_

_Blaise_

He read it through several times tempted to just give up and confront her face to face. Finally he tied it to his owl's foot and watched as it became a dot in the distance.

• • • • • • •

"You shouldn't have tried to push her into it!" Molly scolded watching out the window for Hermione's return.

"Molly –"

"Oh no you don't Remus! She is a child! Top Auror, flaming prodigy or not!"

Lupin paled under the woman's anger, eyeing the wooden spoon in her hand wearily.

With a crack Charlie apparated into the garden looking angry. He had been back with his family since the battle of Hogwarts and although he loved his family and friends everyone could tell he secretly missed his dragons.

"Can I ask why an extremely agitated witch has just appeared in the Leaky Cauldron at my table, in tears and made me scream like a surprised idiot!"

"You know where Hermione is?"

Charlie glared at Ron, shaking his head. Since Hermione had spent some time with him in Romania, while on a research trip for the auror department, they had become exceedingly close.

"I am not telling you where she is! She is in bits because of you lot! I had to cast a silencing charm on her to calm her down enough to find out what she was upset about!"

Ron stepped forward objecting,

"Where is –"

"Shut up!" he snapped, glaring at his youngest brother. "Hermione will be staying with me until she decides to come back, she needs time to think… and when she does come back then I will come with her!"

With that he walked out, turning on the spot and leaving shocked faces to stare after him.

• • • • • • •

"Goyle, Pansy, Daphne, Caelum, Medved – all missing since you went to that damned club! Aurors! Aurors went undetected; they could have danced with you for all you know!"

Rodolphus Lestrange scolded, Draco sank in his chair like a naughty schoolboy knowing that Blaise was more than likely listening in to every word.

"That blond you went after could have been one for all you know!" he continued, Draco didn't bother to question how he knew, his uncle had spies everywhere.

"No! Harmony is not an auror, she's an old friend of Blaise's!"

"Harmony? What sort of a name is that? It's pathetic! Just like you! You, a supposed prodigy of the dark arts didn't notice that people were going missing, didn't realise that aurors were there!"

His face was red, veins popping out in his neck, eyes bulging as he gripped his wand.

"Don't presume to lecture Rodolphus." Narcissa warned, placing a supportive hand on her son's shoulder. "It isn't Draco's fault that the other's were careless!"

Still enraged Rodolphus spluttered,

"But it is still –"

Narcissa held up a well manicured hand silencing him with one movement.

"No! Draco, Blaise, Theodore and, I am told, several other youngsters from our ranks were there and they managed to escape unscathed."

Recognising when he was defeated his uncle gave a final argument.

"Draco Malfoy in the future I suggest you find clubs or wherever you choose to socialize of a suitable standard."

standing Draco bowed mockingly to the older man with a defiant smirk painted on his face,

"Of course uncle, whatever you say..."

**Please let me know what you think, is it going well or should I quit while I'm ahead?**

**Anything you want to happen? ideas more than welcome :)**

**hope you enjoyed it, please review :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry it's been sssoooo long guys :) I've had exams and writers block and the lot, has NOT been fun :(**

**right... I have one teensie weensie issue... my last chapter had 70 hits and yet I only got 1 review... it made me rather sad :'C **

**if you read my story, even if you've reviewed before PLEASE let me know what you think, anything you want to happen, it really would help! :)**

****thank you to _Mandadancer94_ for my ONLY (:'L ) review this chapter is for you  
><strong>**

**I think this is my longest chapter yet... :)**

**read, review enjoy :D**

**Chapter 7**

Charlie watched the young auror pace for three hours straight before forcing her to sit.

"Hermione if you don't stay in that seat I will _make_ you!" he warned depositing her one the chair for the fourth time.

"They're right! I need to do this!" she repeated.

"So you've said 'Mione, but why were you in such a state?"

She raised her brown eyes to meet the oldest Weasley boy's.

"I'm scared."

It was something so simple, so human that Charlie rushed at her, pulling her up into a brotherly hug, relieved that it was only that and nothing as serious as he had been imagining.

"Hermione it's normal to be scared! It's human!"

"It's a weakness."

Charlie shook her head and cursed whatever idiot had made her afraid to show any sign of weakness. He shook her gently by the shoulders.

"You listen to me Hermione Granger! You are one of the strongest people I know! You are an auror! You have managed to put up with Ron without wanting murdering him for longer than anyone! You've faced death eaters and werewolves and have stuck by Harry's side through thick and thin, beginning to end!"

"But –"

"Really 'Mione, for someone so smart you are being extremely stupid!"

"Stupid?"

"Yes, stupid! You are wanted dead by death eaters, instead of going into hiding you're going on an undercover mission with one of the most notorious death eaters there is and posing as his girlfriend of all things! You're allowed to be afraid!"

She sniffed, sobbing quietly into his shoulder.

"I'm going to do it!" she said stubborn and determined.

"I know you are 'Mione. I know."

• • • • • • •

Fred and George were on gnome duty in the garden as punishment for tormenting their brother when Charlie's owl arrived, and quickly pocketed the letter with sly smiles.

_Hermione will do it. She is coming back within the hour and wishes to be in the meeting with Severus, Harry, the Twins, Ginny, Remus, Arthur, Kingsley, Nott, Oliver, Cormac and myself. _

_No more. _

_Charlie_

The twins were quiet as they reread the letter, solid mountains of fear for Hermione already settling in their stomachs like lumps of lead. Hermione was like a sister to them: sister, best friend, business adviser, potential love interest, secret prank plotter… she was a big part in everyone's lives.

"I saw you take that letter." Ginny said smugly from the window.

"Shut it pipsqueak." Fred called.

"We're going to give it to them – "

"Don't get your knickers in a twist."

Ginny shook her head at her brothers, used to their way of talking; shivering with nerves as she followed them through to the dining room where the others still sat and handed it to their father.

After the letter was read aloud things moved quickly, people apparating away if they were unneeded or retiring to the living room to wait out the meeting.

"There must be a mistake!" Ron spluttered, snatching the letter from his father.

"No mistake Ronikins, she doesn't want you here." Fred smiled, "But cheer up mate, you have that extendable ear I gave you."

"_Fred_!" his mother scolded.

"George mum." Fred teased, winking at his brother.

"_George _then!"

"I'm over here mum." George called, grinning from ear to ear at their mother's confusion.

"Both of you!"

Laughing they took their seats,, leaving a space between them should Hermione want to sit with them.

"There _has_ to be a mistake!"

Rolling her eyes Ginny corrected him as she sat as close to Harry as she could get without being on his knee.

"Ron there isn't a mistake, she doesn't want you here, probably because she knows you'll make another scene."

"But –"

"Ron, get out!" his father said flatly.

"Go on Ron, I'll fill you in later if I'm allowed." Harry nodded at him, resisting the urge to laugh as he stomped out of the room in a strop.

A pop signalled the arrival of Hermione and Charlie and sent everyone scrambling for a seat.

"Hey." She whispered, a minute smiled on her lips, her eyes met with Fred's and she made her way to sit between them, feeling happiness radiate off of them surrounding her with it's heady glow.

"Right." Charlie began. "She says she'll do it."

Hermione shrunk between the twins, her hands nervously scrunching a piece of paper in her lap, she felt the twins take her hands, giving her reassurance and warmth, she smiled at them.

"I'll owl him today with a ministry owl and get our… 'Date' organised for as soon as possible." She said the only thing betraying her fear the smallest of quivers in her voice.

"You'll have the broach camera and enchanted ear ring so we can communicate." Remus nodded.

"And we'll be your back up… and the order will help!" Cormac declared beaming at Hermione.

Once jobs had been handed out to everyone they dispersed to fill others in or begin their own jobs.

"Fred." Hermione called. Catching his hand in her own. "Would you and George help me with the letter?" she asked.

He smiled down at their clasped hands,

"Hermione if you want some –"

"Fred!" she warned, spotting the mischievous glint in his eye. Laughing the twins nodded and they walked up out the dining room, Hermione still holding Fred's reassuring hand.

"Ready to run for it?" George asked with a Slytherin worthy smirk.

"Why?"

"Hermione Why didn't you –"

"Hi Ron, bye Ron, got to go Ron." Fred interrupted, dragging Hermione into a run past him and up the stairs. Stopping abruptly in front of their room.

"3…2…1." The twins counted together smiling broadly.

"AAARRRGGGHHH"

Ron's cry was heard throughout the house as the stairs turned into a ramp and sent him sliding back to the bottom with a thud.

"Come on," Fred chuckled, pulling a giggling Hermione into their room.

"Before they figure out how to undo it." George finished chuckling along with his brother and friend as he closed the door to block the insults being thrown their way by their youngest brother.

• • • • • • •

Draco was sullen and unsocial, locking himself in his study and refusing to talk to anyone but Blaise and even then the conversation was hardly flowing.

"Drake, quite sulking!" Blaise shouted exasperated, using his old nickname in the hope to, at the very least, to be told to shut up.

"I'm not sulking!"

"Yes you are!" Blaise threw a cushion at his friend trying to get a reaction. "You're sulking because the girl that _I_ brought home hasn't rang you after you tried to move in on her!"

"Zabini!"

"See I'm right!"

"Zabini!"

"Admit it Drake! You are sulking! You have locked yourself away in this study to feel sorry for yourself and have kindly invited me to your pity party!"

When Draco looked up at his friend his eyes were like swirling pits of grey fire, angry and defiant.

"Don't you have some surveillance to do!" he snapped, hand twitching towards his wand.

Blaise stood shaking his head.

"I thought better than you Drake. Draco Malfoy the Slytherin sew god sulking in his study in silence –"

He was interrupted by the pillow he had lifted to launch at the blond erupted in flames. Glaring he dropped it on the floor and stormed away leaving Draco alone with his thoughts.

He glared at the phone.

_Blasted muggle contraption!_

He had got one to keep in touch with Blaise because _he_ had got one, and it was quicker than owling each other.

"What if she doesn't have a phone?" he suddenly thought, remembering that hardly anyone in the wizarding world used telephones.

He hit his head on the table.

"Idiot!"

He could hear muffled laughter from behind the door and had to fight off a smirk.

"Don't you have something to do?" he shouted to Blaise who he had no doubt had waited on purpose outside the door, without doubt his ear had been glued to the wood all the time. Shaking his head Draco opened the door to see Blaise in hysterics.

"_What if she doesn't have a phone_?" he mimicked, earning a playful kick in the ribs.

"You knew she didn't have a phone didn't you!" Draco accused the laughing Italian.

"_Può darsi _**(1)**… maybe,"

"You did it on purpose didn't you?" he couldn't stay angry with Blaise, no matter what his friend had done to him he could never hold onto his anger.

"No… no, honestly I didn't know for certain, _Forse ho avuto un presentimento _**(2)**."

With a sound of frustration Draco returned to his study slamming the door behind him and causing Blaise to laugh even harder.

• • • • • • •

Hermione was lounging in the window seat watching Fred and George experiment with another new product for the shop.

"_Draco, I was flattered by your request of a date and would gladly accept, I'm afraid I don't have a telephone; however you can owl me back. Percy will gladly ferry letters between us._" Hermione read out, receiving a spluttering laugh from one of the twins.

"There's a ministry owl called Percy?"

"Yes, funnily enough it's named after your brother, seemly for its attention to details and following orders and such like." George laughed and nearly spilt the cauldron.

"I think it needs some more flattery in it, come on Hermione bring out the drunk in you." Fred teased remembering an extremely drunk Hermione.

Hermione blushed, remembering the same night…

For the previous Halloween Hermione, the twins, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna, Neville and Cormac had all gone to the Leaky cauldron where their was a mock muggle Halloween party and Hermione, a skimpy angel, had ended up getting rather heated with Fred, a red devil, they had returned to Fred and Georges flat knowing that they would have it to themselves to get a bit more serious…

Obviously neither of them had forgotten that night. The others, except Ginny and George all thought that Fred had gotten sick and Hermione took him back to the flat to look after him. But they would always remember that night.

"Fred would know all about how appealing a drunken Hermione is."

She threw a one of her slippers at George

"Shut up!" she shouted over their laughter, trying in vain to hide her blushes. Fred approached her taking the letter out of her hands and reading it again.

"_Draco, I was flattered by your request of a date and would gladly accept, I'm afraid I don't have a telephone; however you can owl me back. Percy will gladly ferry letters between us._" Their eyes met. "Come on Hermione, what ever happens this cannot be a one date thing, it has to last for it to work." He leant in and whispered in her ear. "I know you're an amazingly good flirt Granger, use it to save your life." Her breath caught in her throat as it always did when was close to her. He may have forgotten the feelings they had shared but she most definitely hadn't, she couldn't. It was ingrained in her mind forever.

"Come on Hermione, let's get creative." She told herself, tugging the parchment out of his hands and smiling.

• • • • • • •

Draco was just about to go to sleep, having shunned Blaise for the remainder of the day when he heard a light tapping sound at the window of his room. With a flick of his wand the curtains parted to reveal a small owl perched outside. Moving so hurried he tripped over his own feet Draco opened the window and watched the owl fly in to perch on the desk, dropping a letter.

_Draco,_

_I was flattered by your request of a date and would gladly accept, I'm afraid I don't have a telephone; however you can owl me back. Percy will gladly ferry letters between us. I can't stop thinking about you since we met; you made Blaise seem dull in comparison to you. You haunt my dreams and I can't wait to know every inch of your mind and body completely._

_Yours in every way,_

_Harmony _

Draco felt hot just reading it; her writing was smooth looping cursive and the paper seemed to hold her scent. Wearing a smile as big as a Cheshire cat he scrambled to find a parchment and quill.

"Quill, quill, quill… Where's the damn quill?" running into the hall and up to the loft room he barged the door open. "Blaise! I need a quill!"

"Wow." Blaise grabbed up the towel that he had just been about to drop staring at his blond friend like he'd grown a second head. "What the heck? Whatever happened to knocking?"

"I need a quill! A quill!"

"Alright, I'll get you a quill, what's the rush?"

"She sent an owl! She's written a letter!"

"What? Who has writ –"

"Harmony! Harmony… what did you say her last name was?"

"I didn't."

"Shut up and give me a damn quill!" Blaise handed him a quill, barely hearing his muttered thanks for the blood pounding in his ears. He was so enraged he was sure he could actually see red. With an anger fuelled shout, riddled with frustration, he smacked his fist against the desk, sending papers flying and a crack to appear straight down the middle.

_She had to make think even more complicated!_

• • • • • • •

Draco re-read the letter, smiling to himself. She was as good as his.

_Harmony,_

_I have eagerly waited for your call; I forgot that not many people have telephones I hope you'll forgive me. You have ensnared me and I am eager to know you. You're face, you're lips, the hollow behind your ear, the chasm between your breasts, but most of all your mind. I have so many things that I want to know about you, you're name, all of it, you're childhood, you're friends, I am captivated and intrigued and yet know nothing about you. I can't help but feel, as I am sure I said last time that you remind me somewhat of someone._ _You are only the second girl to make me feel nervous, to make me long to know her touch. You are second to the only girl ever to punch me, and hopefully she will remain the only one to do that. You fascinate me and I can hardly contain myself. How about we meet tomorrow in front of Weasley Wizards Wheezes, Diagon alley at 6pm. _

_I am looking forward to your reply._

_Yours in every way_

_Draco_

Giving the owl a treat and instructions he opened to window and watched it become a dot in the distance.

• • • • • • •

Tenderly Fred lifted Hermione, careful not to wake her as he carried her to her room. He looked down at her, the soft creamy perfection of her skin, her chestnut hair in curling tendrils falling across her face and over his bare arms, the golden highlights catching in the light and entwining themselves around their brown counterparts. It was no wonder that he had fallen for her, and fallen hard, but he knew nothing more could come of it. Their love was for one amazing night only, one night that will remain forever implanted in his mind and would haunt his dreams with her soft moans and warm lips, of the feeling of her slender legs wrapped around his waist as they shared in the pleasure, their breath mingling in heavy breaths. It made him yearn to relive it just thinking of the small details, but he knew that was impossible. She was the girl his little brother was completely in love with, the genius behind the order and the aurors.

She wasn't his.

**(1) **– **maybe**

**(2) **– **I may have had a hunch**

**please review, I'm starting to struggle because of the lack of feedback... I NEED you my lovely readers!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	8. NEW ACCOUNT

**I am very sorry for abandoning, had a MAJOR writers block and then just couldn't get back into it =s anyways...**

**I have a new account: Delirious dreamer xx and am considering continuing the story from there perhaps not sure yet.**


End file.
